The purpose of this proposed work is to develop a greater understanding of how the brain regulates the secretion of hormones from the pituitary gland. Our efforts are focused on exploring the physiological mechanisms underlying the control of the onset of puberty and the regulation of gonadotropins in the adult male monkey. To this end we will attempt to gain insight into how the luteinizing hormone and follicle-stimulating hormone secreting cells differentially process releasing factor information and investigate the contributing neuroendocrinologic basis for the control of the onset of puberty. These studies address issues that directly relate to our greater understanding of the pathophysiology of puberty and diseases of male infertility.